Forever
by tevote
Summary: Kakashi takes a little midnight strole and ends up in the forrest of Konoha only to come across a pink haired girl crying.kakashi trys to comfort her what will happen?. I don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Kakashi walked away from his appartment. The wind whipped across his face despite the mask he could still feel it. He walked slowly, deep in thought. Kakashi's feet carried him towards the forrest.

' well atleast I will be able to relax here, and maybe think' kakashi's thought hesitantly.

He reached the forrest and wandered. The air became colder and little specks of rain began to fall from the sky.

Kakashi's pace slowed down as he realized that he had come across someone, a girl, a pink haired girl, sakura. Kakashi's steps were silent Sakura could feel a gaze on her a gentle and curious one.

Kakashi inched closer to The sad looking kunoichi " Sakura it's me Kakashi, are you alright?" his gaze deepened as he said this and his voice showed concern not like how he would normally speak to her his voice was...different.

" Sensei" she managed to get out in a croak her voice sounding weak and brused in pain. Sakura's hands tightened on the grass she kept her gaze on the ground.

" I thought we agreed that you were not to call me sensei anymore" said Kakashi trying to cheer her up but he still wanted to know what was wrong with her, never before had he seen her looking this upset, hopeless. She was always so happy you would never see her cry over little things and she always made you smile with her emerald eyes sparkling.

Sakura said nothing to his remark Kakashi couldn't stand the silence, the sadness.

" Sakura... whats wrong?" he asked in a silent voice that she could barely hear but it rang in her head, the words...the way he said them sounded so sincere so...

Kakashi kneeled down beside his ex student. His hand gently placed on her chin to move her gaze to his, her eyes were closed and tears began to role down the sides of her cheeks.

" Sakura?" his gaze dug into her he couldn't stand seeing her in pain, he had to know.

" Sakura open your eyes" kakashi's voice was a whisper. Sakura opened her eyes slowly the emerald sparkle was not there her eyes were lifeless, no happyness none like what kakashi had come to see in her eyes just lifeless.

" Kakashi..." her voice sounded pleading, he could feel her breath brushing across his mask. Kakashi slowly stroked her chin.

" Don't cry Sakura please..." Kakashi's voice wabbled never before had he shown emotion towards Sakura or anyone before but this was something different.

Sakura looked into his visible eye feeling his longing for her to tell him what was wrong.

" sakura please tell me what is wrong...I'm here for you not as your sensei...as your friend".

( ok i decided to end the chapter there for now but please RR tell me if you like it i will add more chapters very soon to)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Recap-

" Kakashi..." her voice sounded pleading, he could feel her breath brushing across his mask. Kakashi slowly stroked her chin.

" Don't cry Sakura please..." Kakashi's voice wabbled never before had he shown emotion towards Sakura or anyone before but this was something different.

Sakura looked into his visible eye feeling his longing for her to tell him what was wrong.

" sakura please tell me what is wrong...I'm here for you not as your sensei...as your friend".

Sakura's eyes were now digging into Kakashi's onyx one, he couldn't take it there was just so much fear so much pain in her eyes.

" Sakura?" Kakashi said in a pleading tone.

Sakura opened her mouth but she could not speak she tried but her voice trembeled.

" S...a" she tried to speak again but she sobbed uncontrollably.

Kakashi's hand moved from her face and he bagan to rub her on the back comfortingly.

She tried to give him a small smile in thanks but all he got was another sob.

Sakura finally began to make sense with her words.

" Sasuke" her voice was trembelling now her eyes were full of fear, Kakashi looked at her his pupil becoming big.

" Sasuke...rape and...me" is what he heard, he suddenly caught a big gulp of breath as he gasped.

Kakashi pulled Sakura towards him and wrapped his arms around her, her skin was like ice...how could he not notice she must have been freezing in this weather. Kakashi held her tighter and Sakura burried her head into Kakashi's chest she weaped and cried Kakashi tried to calm her.

" Shhhhh Sakura it's alright i'm here now i will protect you, i will never let him harm you again" Kakashi's voice became a little sturn and filled with anger.

Sakura had never noticed how much Kakashi was always there for her, she was so obsessed with Sasuke she never took the time to notice or even thank him. Sakura looked up at Kakashi still not able to hold back her tears.

" Thankyou Kakashi sensei" she said this with trembles and shivvers from the cold.

Kakashi moved slowly and took off his vest and placed it around Sakura.

" Here this should keep you warm"

Sakura could still feel the heat from Kakashi from when he had, had the jacket on and the warmth of his chest made her... it made her feel at home and safe like nothing could touch her.

Sakura rested her head on Kakashi's chest again and he slowly strocked her beautiful hair, Sakura drifted into sleep.

Kakashi moved carefully and picked Sakura up bridal style, the rain had began to come down heavy and it was very late now he decided to take her back to his home incase Sasuke went looking for her, Kakashi couldn't handle seeing Sakura like that again...not now not ever.

End chapter 2- please RR me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

recapKakashi moved carefully and picked Sakura up bridal style, the rain had began to come down heavy and it was very late now he decided to take her back to his home incase Sasuke went looking for her, Kakashi couldn't handle seeing Sakura like that again...not now not ever.

Sakura could feel the hands moving on her bare skin, tormenting her torchering her. She could not move Sasuke had her pinned down " No Sasuke stop!" but she could not be heard.

Kakashi watched Sakura sleeping, he wasn't going to take his eyes off her. Sakura needed someone to be there for her and to watch over her and Kakashi was going to do that.

Suddenly Sakura started screaming. Kakashi leaped from his seat towards the bed, Sakura was twisting and turning violently " Sakura! Wake up Sakura it's a dream" Kakashi yelled.

" No Sasuke please stop please don't hurt me" Sakura kept screaming but soon woke from her nightmare in the arms of Kakashi.

" Kakashi sensei" She said breathlessly Kakashi hugged her tight and Sakura began to cry once more from the scarring that she had been through.

" It's ok Sakura" Kakashi looked down at her as he said this and Sakura looked up at him her eyes red from crying still filled with pain. Kakashi felt new feelings rising ' no Kakashi you can't shes your ex student and you can't take advantage of her' His thoughts were supressed by more sobbing of Sakura.

Sakura's vision became blurry and she drifted into a deep sleep.

The sun rise swept across Konoha and for the first time in who knows how long Kakashi Hatake was up early. He had informed the Hokage of what happened and both agreed that it would be best if Sakura stayed with kakashi for her own protection. Scouts had been sent out to find Sasuke, Kakashi felt a little relieved that maybe they would find him but if they didn't he would. And he would kill Sasuke.

Sakura got up slowly realizing where she was ' I remember...everything' Sakura got up and crept quietly towards what she hoped was the bathroom, trying not to make a sound so Kakashi wouldn't hear her.

She looked around for anything ' come on there has to be something. She looked a little more in some draws and found a kunai. ' this is it no more pain...nothing' Sakura rose the blade to her wrist but before she could begin ending her life a hand grabbed her arm. And knocked the blade away.

" No let me go!" Sakura said and still not able to controll the tears coming from her eyes.

Kakashi looked at her he couldn't believe Sakura would try something like that.

Sakura pulled her arm away and started hitting Kakashi on the chest " why wouldn't you let me!" she screamed. " Sakura?" Kakashi's voice sounded hurt he sounded like he had been affected by what she was going to do. Sakura stopped hitting him and became slump in his arms once again, she was powerless against him.

" Sakura what were you thinking?" Sakura looked up at his visible eye he looked like he was in pain.

" I...im sorry Kakashi, i just couldn't handle it all.." She weaped. This time Sakura's tears where something more to him she was affecting him.

End chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Recap-Sakura pulled her arm away and started hitting Kakashi on the chest " why wouldn't you let me!" she screamed. " Sakura?" Kakashi's voice sounded hurt he sounded like he had been affected by what she was going to do. Sakura stopped hitting him and became slump in his arms once again, she was powerless against him.

" Sakura what were you thinking?" Sakura looked up at his visible eye he looked like he was in pain.

" I...im sorry Kakashi, i just couldn't handle it all.." She weaped. This time Sakura's tears where something more to him she was affecting him.

Kakashi carried Sakura over to his couch.

Sakura rested quietly in his arms and she looked around kakashi's apartment, She saw the big collection of icha icha they all seemed to be packed neatly. She noticed she actually hadn't seen any of his apartment before or Naruto or Sasuke...

Sakura grimiced in thought of Sasuke, Kakashi looked at her face and he smiled down at her his eye crinkeled into a shape that seemed happy to her.

Kakashi sat with both of them on the couch still holding her bridal style, Sakura's head rested on his chest and she listened to his heart beat.

Kakashi sighed and placed his chin over her head ' sakura...' he whispered within the sigh.

Sakura noticed that he wasn't wearing his vest just a undershirt, she had never seen him in anything but his normal vest before.

Sakura began to feel guilty about what she had tried to do.

" sensei?" Sakura questioned, Kakashi didn't say anything but it seemed as though he was listening so she continued to speak.

" I...I am really sorry sensei, I...just don't know what came over me"

" Sakura, I know you have been through a lot. But please don't ever do that again, I couldn't ever handle finding you in such a bad state again...I know Sasuke hurt you but please just don't ever do that again" With the last words he said they became sterner.

Sakura looked up at him, he looked like he was about to cry..' was that really it???...was he going to cry?'

" Sensei?" sakura's emerald eyes searched his eye for an answer.

" why? Sakura why did you try to kill yourself?" Kakashi came straight out with his question, his eye burning into her gaze.

" Because...I am just a burden, my mother dis owned me, Naruto left and Sasuke... I guess... I just thought that there is know one here for me no one to love me"

Sakura began to cry again but she was holding back as hard as she could.

" But there is someone who loves you Sakura" Kakashi looked away.

" wh...what do you mean! No...no body loves me I am just a burden it would have been better if you had have just let me be i wouldn't be a chain on anybodies life anymore."

Sakura looked away, " Oh Sakura" Kakashi said in a frustrated voice.

Kakashi put his hand on her chin and braught their gazes together once more.

Sakura stared into his eye confused.

Kakashi pulled her closer to him there faces were so close , Their noses almost touching. His warm breath brushing across her bare lips. Kakashi pulled her closer now and their lips touched Kakashi braught her into a long awaited kiss. Although his mask was covering his lips the kiss was still mind erasing.

End chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapters i am not sure i like this one so much but if you do or don't please tell me :).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

recap-Kakashi put his hand on her chin and braught their gazes together once more.

Sakura stared into his eye confused.

Kakashi pulled her closer to him there faces were so close , Their noses almost touching. His warm breath brushing across her bare lips. Kakashi pulled her closer now and their lips touched Kakashi braught her into a long awaited kiss. Although his mask was covering his lips the kiss was still mind erasing.

Sakura was still surprised at the feeling of his masked lips against hers she was getting prickley up her spine. Sakura looked at Kakashi but her eyes soon began to close as she let the kiss take over her.But Kakashi pulled away after a moment their heads resting on eachothers. He looked at Sakura

" You see...Sakura There is someone who loves you and always has." Kakashi's voice was soft. He caressed her face with his hand.

Sakura's eyes were now open she was staring at him, Kakashi could see a tiny sparkle being resurected in her eyes.

" Sensei, why...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura wished that he had have told her sooner, then she wouldn't have felt so alone. And she wished she could have seen how much she loved Kakashi but she couldn't because she was obsessing so much about Sasuke.

" Well Sakura...I...you...you always were so interested in Sasuke and you didn't really seem to care about me, and i couldn't stand being hurt by you if i told you...because then maybe if i did tell you we would have never spoken again because...I just don't know Sakura."

" Kakashi I-I do love you, and i think that i always have i was just blinded...and i feel so stupid because you..have always been there for me when i needed someone, I think though that i have always needed you"

Kakashi smiled at Sakura hoping that she could see it.

His arms went around her and he pulled her closer, he did not want to say anything more he just hugged her..he never wanted to let go.

Soon they both fell asleep hugging , Sakura loved the feeling of his arms around her she felt safe.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she was still in Kakashi's arms but he was still asleep.

' he looks so peaceful while he is sleeping, but that damn mask i just want to see his face'

Sakura moved her hand slowly up to the mask.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

recap-Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she was still in Kakashi's arms but he was still asleep.

' he looks so peaceful while he is sleeping, but that damn mask i just want to see his face'

Sakura moved her hand slowly up to the mask.

She began to pull it down, she stopped when it revealed his nose It was perfect, straight no faults and it was actually a really good nose ' Sakura your thinking about his nose, stop it' .

She took a breath this was the moment she was waiting for she was finally going to see this mans face.

She continued pulling the mask down, it had gone past his nose now but unfortunately she found a hand on her arm preventing her from pulling it down.

Sakura looked at Kakashi who's eye was now open. He did not say anything so Sakura continued pulling down his mask His grip loosened and she did not stop.

Finally the mask was down around his neck and Sakura was astonished.

She moved her hands around his face, he was so handsome. His jaw line was fine and his mouth well that was a whole other story, his lips looked so nice and a small smile began to form on Kakashi's lips. Which made Sakura gape at how irresisteble his smile was.

She ran her fingers over his lips, they felt so smooth.

" Why?? why do you hide your face?" she questioned

kakashi looked at her for a moment " Well If i didn't hide my face i wouldn't get this reaction from you" With that remark he smiled.

Sakura felt the urge to kiss his lips they were so beautiful but she couldn't, what if he pulled away, what if he didn't want anything to touch his lips.

But before Sakura could finish worrying Kakashi had braught their lips together.

Sakura gave in and let the kiss melt her away far far away, she moved her hands through his silver hair. Kakashi ran his tongue along her lips requesting entry and without protest Sakura opened her mouth.

Kakashi explored her mouth and their tongues shared a dance that seemed as though it would never end.

They separated for a moment Sakura still in a daze from the kiss, Kakashi's hands slid around her waist and he began planting tiny kisses on her mouth then down her neck. Sakura let out a quiet moan she pulled Kakashi back towards her face and began kissing him back, their tongues sharing the same dance again. The kiss went on for another 10 minutes. They separated taking in breaths again.

Sakura's tummy decided to but in at this intimate moment and rumble. She blushed even redder than she already was from the kiss.

Kakashi smiled " are you hungry Sakura?"

" n..no um...ok maybe a little" Kakashi gave her a small kiss on the head and got up, walking over to the kitchen. " I've got some ramen?"

" yeah thats fine" Sakura said in a little bit of a whisper.

She realized that she wasn't in her normal red dress she was wearing a t shirt that went just above her knees ' did he change me?' she thought and a rosy blush took over her cheeks.

Sakura went deep into her thoughts and kept going over their kiss, the intimacy she kept craving it but had to push the feeling down.

Sakura was awakened out of her gaze to the sound and sight of Kakashi talking to her.

" Sakura are you ok?" he said and looked at her curiously.

" oh uh...yeah im fine, is the ramen already made?"

" no i just thought while it was heating up, that i would come and see if your ok"

Kakashi gave her another one of his irresistable smiles as he got on top of her and began tasting her mouth again.

Sakura's hands ran under his singlet, Kakashi nibbled her bottom lip and Sakura let out another moan. Kakashi slid his tongue in and explored her mouth again. He loved the tase of her mouth.

Sakura was becoming very hot ' he is such a good kisser' she thought in her daze.

Kakashi heard a light beeping but continued kissing Sakura anyway.

Later on they were both sitting at the table eating cold ramen...so much for heating it up.

Sakura kept staring at Kakashi's face now that he wasnt wearing his mask while eating which she never knew how he did, if she looked away for one second the food always was gone from the plate and she missed out on seeing his face.

But now she could just stare at it because he didn't seem to care now that she had seen his face and explored it.

End chapter 6, sorry if you didn't like it i kind of got bored with this chapter but if you think it was ok please tell me and if not tell me what you didn't like so i can fix it.:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Sakura kept staring at Kakashi.

He was looking down though eating his food. " Sakura why do you keep staring at me?"

Sakura looked away quickly and blushed " I um...sorry" she said quickly and then went back to eating her food. " It's fine really but ..." Kakashi was cut off by the sound of banging at the door.

Sakura looked at the door then back to Kakashi who had now put his mask back on.

He gave Sakura a nod that said he will get it. Kakashi got up and went to answer the door.

Whilst he did this Sakura decided to go to the bathroom, she was busting to go but she didn't want to tare away from Kakashi.

Kakashi opened the door and there was a tall man with a long mask on over his whole face though and you couldn't see anything. Kakashi stood there lazily " can I help you?"

Sakura decided to take a quick shower, the memories of what she had been through were coming back but after being with Kakashi she felt safer. Sakura stepped into the shower and began scrubbing her self like there was no tomorrow, she had to get clean.

Sakura stopped she was frozen she dropped the soap.

Flash back-

Sasuke's hands ran all over Sakura's body ' No sasuke! Stop pleasee...' Sakura tried to break free but Sasuke punched her in the face.

Kakashi closed the door and stood to think for a moment, when he heard a loud thump coming from the bathroom. He thought ' sakura!' Kakashi ran to the bathroom and banged on the door " Sakura!! Sakura" but there was no answer. Kakashi used a quick transporting jutsu to get him into the bathroom, he found Sakura half hanging out of the shower half in unconcious.

Kakashi bent down and held her slump in his arms, he patted her on the face " Sakura, sakura wake up" Sakura opened her eyes slowly " kaka...s" she went back out of conciousness. Kakashi grabbed a towl and wrapped her up in it, then he put her on the bed and placed some blankets around her.

Kakashi put his hand on her forred and ran it through her hair " sakura..." he said in a sigh.

Kakashi laid down on the bed and he cuddled her, he soon drifted into a stressful sleep.

Sorry to make the chapter so short, well all of my chapters are short but yeah I couldn't be bothered to write anymore and i can't think of anything at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Recap-Kakashi bent down and held her slump in his arms, he patted her on the face " Sakura, sakura wake up" Sakura opened her eyes slowly " kaka...s" she went back out of conciousness. Kakashi grabbed a towl and wrapped her up in it, then he put her on the bed and placed some blankets around her.

Kakashi put his hand on her forred and ran it through her hair " sakura..." he said in a sigh.

Kakashi laid down on the bed and he cuddled her, he soon drifted into a stressful sleep.

When Sakura woke up the darkness had began to creep through the window. Sakura took in a deep breath, there were hands around her but she began to calm down as she realised she was in Kakashi's arms. " It's alright Sakura it's just me" he whispered in her ear.

" I know"

" Are you ok?" Kakashi ran his hand through her hair once again, but in a slow motion and continueously.

" I'm alright, thankyou for saving me again..."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to relax. " well i don't think i could have missed the crashing noise"

A little smile curved on Sakura's lips. She turned to face kakashi, he had his mask on.

Sakura moved her hands onto Kakashi's mask again and just began to feel the fabric. Kakashi closed his eyes, he hadn't been with a woman for a while and he had never let anyone this close to his face before. He missed the feeling of the air basking upon it.

Sakura began to pull down the mask and once again she uncovered a beauty that she herself could hardly explain. " Kakashi'"

Kakashi opened his eyes " yo'

Sakura smiled " Could i ask you a question?"

Kakashi thought for a moment "mmmmm go on."

There was a short silence. " Whe...when you're around me could you please not wear the mask"

Kakashi's eye brows moved into a confused position. " I love your face, I wish you wouldnt hide it from me"

" Theres got to be a better reason than that Sakura"

Sakura sat up on the bed she was a little angry at what Kakashi had just said but that was him he wasn't always so good with words.

" Sorry Sakura if i just offended you" Sakura looked back at Kakashi's face ' who could stay angry at that face' She thought and smiled at him.

" Its just that well when i was younger my father wore a mask but every time he got back from his mission he would take off his mask and let me see his face, but one night he didn't come home from his mission and i never got to see his face again."

Sakura looked down, she new that she was not meant to be crying at any point in her life...that was the way of the shinobi. Sakura felt a hand on her back " Don't worry sakura, you can cry"

' God i hate it when he reads my mind'.

Sakura turned to him and smiled but he had put his mask back on. Then she got up and walked into the bathroom.

All Kakashi could hear was sobbing. He waited a while but then there was no crying there was silence ' maybe she is finally all cried out'

Flash backShe looked a little more in some draws and found a kunai. ' this is it no more pain...nothing' Sakura rose the blade to her wrist but before she could begin ending her life a hand grabbed her arm. And knocked the blade away.

END FLASHBACK

Kakashi remembered what had happened before. Quickly he transported himself into the bathroom

But this time he was to late there was a pink haired girl, and a kunai but there were barely any signs of life. Kakashi dropped to his knees' screw the rules of shinobi i don't care any more i am going to cry.' Kakashi's eyes watered as he held the little kunoichi in his arms.

" s...sakura" Kakashi moved her hair out of her face " Sakura why! Why damn you, i love you how?? how could you do this to me.." Kakashi's head dropped down.

Sakura put her hand to his face " Just do me one thing before i go, let me see your face"

Immeadiatly Kakashi removed his mask and this time his head band as well. Sakura braught their lips together for one last kiss.

And then their was nothing, silence took over the room like the after effects of a tsunami wave.

( Sorry if you didn't like it i just normally always write my stories with happy endings it just occurred to me that i needed to change that so yeah well i will be writing more kakasaku fanfics. And really soon so just keep checking.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

" Kakashi!" Tsunade stood at the door of Kakashi's bathroom.

" Kakashi! What happened!" Tsunade bent down and kneeled next to Kakashi, who had Sakura in his arms.

Kakashi just stared blankly at Tsunade, he was still in shock.

Tsunade pushed Kakashi out of the way, and began a medical jutsu on Sakura. It felt as if it were taking years for anything to happen.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Kakashi gasped " S-sakura!" Tsunade held him back though.

In the hospital-

Kakashi was waiting for the operating to finish. The hospital door opened and Tsunade stepped out.

Kakashi found out that apparently when Sakura had hurt herself the ninja heard the percular sounds and ran to Tsunade.

" Kakashi"

Tsunade was giving Kakashi a death stare " Listen to me!"

" Oh right sorry Tsunade sama"

" Look about Sakura's injuries...Well uh they were not self inflicted."

Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes grew wide " whah...what are you talking about??????"

Tsunade sat down next to him " Well you see judging by the angle and the ways the gashes where , on her skin it was not self inflicted. Also whilst we were operating she kept saying Sasuke... Or something along those lines"

Tsunade watched as Kakashi gripped the chair that he was sitting in, the creaks wedged its way out of the chair, sounding as if Kakashi was going to break it.

" I see"

Kakashi didn't say anything more, and Tsunade waited.

" you can go and see her now"

Kakashi just stood, bowled his haid, and turned the knob of the hospital door.

End chapter 9. Hey guys sorry if you thought i was ending it at the last chapter, well i was but none of you seemed very happy with that idea and neither did i so i decided to do this. In the next chapter it should get a lot more interesting. And also i am very sorry for making this chapter so short i just thought i would leave it at this for now, but i promise i wil update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Kakashi clicked the door shut and walked into the moon lit room.

He stopped in his path as he gulped at the sight of Sakura. There were bandages on both of her arms, from wrist to elbow.

Sakura was still unconcious. Kakashi slowly walked over beside the hospital bed, his face looked bored as usual...But that wasn't what he was really feeling right now.

He sat in the chair and let his gaze settle on the pink haired girl. Kakashi raised his hand and placed it on the bed near hers, not on it though.

Kakashi closed his eye to keep himself from crying.

" How could I?...How could I let this happen to you Sakura...I'm so sorry"

Kakashi bowled his head in shame, as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Sakura unconciously moved her hand onto Kakashi's, he looked up...But she was still sleeping. It was becoming harder for him to breathe, and normally he would never have trouble breathing with his mask on. He studied Sakura's face...Her skin like porcelain, long beautiful eyelashes..And her lips although chapped still looked beautiful. Kakashi leaned forward and placed a masked kis on her forhead " I love you Sakura."

Three days passed and Kakashi never left her side, while Naruto was sending letters to ask how she was doing, and Iruka sensei dropped in every now and then.

The sun was only just shining itself upon Konoha when Sakura's pure green eyes fluttered from their sleep.

She scanned the area ' where am I...The hospital?' She looked to her right and saw the window portraying the village of Konoha from her view. But when she looked to her left the view was somewhat different. A silver haired mans head was resting on the side of her bed. His hand just lightly over Sakura's. He was taking in light breaths, to this she smiled...Having Kakashi by her side made her feel safe...loved.

Kakashi stirred and looked out the window. It was now night time ' How long have I been sleeping for'

Kakashi switched his glance to Sakura. Who wasnt sleeping ' what!' Kakashi's eye widened when he found Sakura was starring straight at him. " S-Sakura you're awake"

She just nodded " You look really cute when your sleeping sensei".

Sakura giggled a little, she was feeling better.

" When..did you wake up?"

" hehe...Dawn"

Kakashi's eye widened again and then went into a u shape. " Why didn't you wake me"

Sakura held his hand tighter " You look cute when you sleep, also the nurse said that you had been here three days straight and hardly left my side"

Sakura smiled again. " Sakura..." He said in a small but humerous sigh. Sakura pulled his hand

" Now come up here with me i'm tierd, and I need something to cuddle."

Kakashi chuckled while Sakura made room for him to come up, he didn't care what people thought he wanted to be there for Sakura no matter what...His Sakura. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her close to his chest, trying his best not to hurt her wounds. Sakura was facing Kakashi and looked at him, their eyes shared a quick glance then Sakura burried her head into Kakashis chest. They both fell into a peace ful sleep.

Tsunade and Shizune where looking through the window on the hospital door.

Shizune- " Are'nt they so cute!"

Tsunade " Quiet Shizune they might hear us."

End chapter 10- Hey thanks for your reviews I tried to make this chapter a little longer, sorry if you don't like the chapter...and i couldnt think of anything more to write for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Tsunades office-

" Well then I think it's settled" Tsunade folded her hands together.

" But Tsunade your seriously not thinking about.."  
Tsunade stood harshly and knocked her table across the room, her sake bottle breaking into pieces.

" You dare question me, SHIZUNE!"

Shizune backed up " N-no Tsunade sama sorry."

" Then let it be. Kakashi is the best possible comfort for Sakura right now...Even if it doesn't work out atleast he will help her. Besides I actually think they are a pretty cute couple, you even said so your self Shizune."

Shizune nodded " Hai hai."

Back in the hospital room-

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt the arms wrapped around her they were not Kakashi's.

" AHHH GET OFF ME NO!!"

Sakura thrashed about but the strong figure pinned her down. The warm but cursing breath was now brushing across her ear " You can't escape me Sakura"

" N-no S..s-sasuke! Leave me alone. Help Kakashi!"

Sakura thrashed about and let her eyes darted around the room, she saw Kakashi was laying in a pool of blood, his blood. " NOO Kakashi! Sasuke how..how could you I-i loved him."

Sasuke let out a harsh laugh. And Sakura began crying.

" SAKURA!! SAKURA! WAKE UP!!!!"

Sakura stopped trying to hit the figure that was in front of her when she realised it as Kakashi. She grabbed hold of him and took him into a crush holding hug. " K-Kakashi i'm so glad your alright" She sniffed out her voice shakey " Shh..It's alright it was just a dream" Kakashi held her as she cried in his arms, the hospital door opened with Shizune and Tsunade running in frantically.

" What happened!"

Kakashi turned his head to face them " Nothing she was just having a night mare."

" oh." Tsunade and Shizune took in deep breaths. " Kakashi I need to talk to you outside right now."

Kakashi looked up and then back to Sakura...She seemed to have calmed down a little bit more now. " Don't worry Shizune will stay with her."

" Right" Kakashi got up and followed Tsunade out of the room, the hospital door clicked shut.

" Do you have any idea what she was dreaming about..That made her so frantic?"

" What else, Sasuke" Kakashi's hands bunched into fists as you could see the anger rising in his eye and his voice became sterner " That bastard! I will never forgive him for what he did! I'm going to kill him."

Kakashi smashed his fist into the wall. " Calm down Kakashi we have anbu out searching for him every where. We need you here, Sakura needs you here. Right now the best thing for her is if you were to stay with her. ...I must ask you something."

Kakashi took a deep breath. " Look Sakura has no gaurdians and her parents disowned her...Would you be willing to let her stay with you, she has no where else to go"

Kakashi looked into Tsunades eyes and nodded. " yes Tsunade sama"

" Good, she will be released soon, I will go and inform her of what is happening. Please go and collect some clothes for her. This will only be temporary."

With that said Tsunade walked back into Sakura's hospital room. Kakashi stared at the door for a moment then transported himself away.

When Kakashi returned he had calmed down, as he walked into the hospital room he could see that Sakura had to. When Sakura saw him she smiled, she looked exhausted though.

Tsunade stood on the left of Sakura whilst helping her up. " Now Sakura this is only temporary until you get better..." Sakura nodded. Kakashi handed her some fresh clothing then Tsunade and himself waited outside the hospital room for Sakura to change.

" Remember Kakashi if anything goes wrong...Or if she wishes to leave, come to me directly alright." Kakashi nodded.

As they left the hospital and fowarding the streets of Konoha Sakura yelled back.

" Thanks Tsunade sama..Oh and Shizune!" She turned back and held onto Kakashi's arm just to keep her balance ' Man do I feel tierd. I wonder what Kakashi is thinking about...Are we together now I wonder...' Sakura glanced at what Kakashi had in his hand ' Of coarse! He would start reading icha icha now wouldn't he!' Sakura glared at the ground " Something wrong Sakura?" He asked innocently " No nothing" They walked all the way back to Kakashi's house in silence.

5 days passed and Sakura was pretty much settled in, they had gotten into a routene. Wake up go to the couch wake up Kakashi, she would make breakfast as Kakashi took his time waking up. He would look after her for the rest of the day. And that was it no intimacy like what they had shared, no great conversations...No love. Kakashi had gone out this morning and Sakura just layed in Kakashi's bed. ' What happened. Maybe it's for the best I mean...I'm still in a lot of emotional pain because of Sasuke...It's just so hard, we shared something. Well atleast I thought we did.'

Sakura sat up and chucked a pillow across the room " Argg!" She hit the bed with her fist.

Finally once she calmed down she was back to laying in his bed ' This is so frustrating!' Sakura eventually fell asleep.

' His are so cold, there going every where...Hurting me...His evil laugh and those eyes just so cold not like the ones that i used to know...Why why would he do something like this. He held a Kunai at my throat...Yelling harsh words at me and using that evil laugh that haunts me.'

Sakura shot up and screamed. She took in deep breaths " Ok..Ok it was just a dream.." She was almost in tears, and now was very jumpy ' I thought I got over the night mares...I havent had any for so long.' Sakura made her way to the bathroom, just as she was about to turn the knob. She heard the water running. Sakura's hand stopped and she jolted back immedeatly. She looked down the hall and saw Kakashi's vest hanging on a chair. " Oh...Kakashi must have come back home, I wonder if he heard my scream."

Sakura was now leaning against the wall as the bathroom door swiftly opened. Sakura stood there un able to say anything. Kakashi was standing in front of her with nothing but a towl on, his hair hanging to one side dripping wet and covering his sharingan eye.

" Sakura are you alright?..I just realised that you screamed at first i thought it was something else" Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. " No! Don't touch me!!" She slapped his hand away.

End chapter 11- Hey sorry if this sounds as if it's getting boring is it? Please tell me I just lost the motivation for this story but please tell me if you dont like it or do or whatever. I promise i will update the next chapter sooon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Sakura began to shake and her eyes watered. She slid down the wall ' What am I doing? This is Kakashi...But his hand it..it felt like S-sasuke's' Sakura put her hands on her head.

" Just leave me alone!" Kakashi's heart began to tare and his face filled with worry.

" Sakura what is it? Whats wrong...What did I do?"

Sakura pushed Kakashi away causing him to thump onto the ground, she stood and ran into his bedroom slamming the door.

' what just happened...? Why is she so jumpy...What the hell did I do?' Kakashi stood up and walked towards his door, he could hear sobbing.

He tapped lightly " Sakura are you alright?" he whispered in a caring tone.

There was no answer.

" Sakura?"

" P-please Kakashi I just.." Her voice was cut off by another sob. Kakashi slowly opened the door and saw the pink haired kunoichi kneeling down by the bed and crying.

He took 3 soft steps. Silently he kneeled down next to Sakura.

She sniffed slowly her head turned up towards kakashi to meet him eyes to eye.

He placed his hand as gently as he could on her shoulder. Sakura jolted a little bit but eased as she felt the caring touch of kakashi, it wasn't Sasuke...It was Kakashi he wasn't going to hurt her.

" Sakura whats wrong"

He was now looking at her intently " I-I'm sorry I had a dream about Sasuke and it made me upset"

Kakashi started rubbing her back " Are you alright now?"

Sakura looked deeper into his eyes not really able to look away. She started crying again but this time her tears where not filled with fear they were filled with sadness...Kakashi had no idea what he was doing to her.

" K-Kakashi" She let herself fall into his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into it. ' This is just how I felt the night he found me...What is this...And why does he keep doing this to me, giving me those looks every time i cry as if it's hurting him...He told me that he loved me and then he just acted like nothing ever happened like he never cared.'

Sakura kept crying so hard into his chest that now she was having trouble breathing.

" Shh shh sh, Sakura look at me"

Kakashi put his hand on her chin and made her face him. " Now take a deep breath"

Sakura looked at him unsure but took a long breath and then let it out.

It became easier for her to breathe and now she had stopped crying, but was still looking into his visible eye, his hair was still wet and she was beginning to realize that he was only in a towl. But her gaze never faded niether did his. Sakura's eyes turned into a glare. Kakashi was startled by this

" Why!?"

" Huh..."

" Why did you tell me you loved me and kissed me but now you just push me away!"

Sakura raised her hand and tried to slap him, but he caught it...He was Kakashi the great copy ninja but it was worth a try.

Kakashi's eyes showed pain..and his face showed hurt.

" S-Sakura" he whispered. She was now looking at him again still eyes with anger.

" YOU BASTARD!" She turned her head away and tried to pull away at the same time but his grip on her hand tightened. " LET GO I HATE YOU!"

" SAKURA!!" Kakashi pulled her back. She looked at him and suddenly stopped..he was crying there where tears rolling down his cheeks.

" I'm so sorry..I thought that I would just hurt you if we were together...I didn't think you wanted it.But in the end I did hurt you..Sakura please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you..I-I do love you"

" But then why...why did you ignore me..You Ughh you!"

Before Sakura could finish her words were muffled by the soft and brilliant tasting lips of Kakashi's. He placed his hand on her cheek. And pulled her closer for a better kiss.

Kakashi tasted her lips and they kissed in a rhythm he moved away to breathe and left his mouth near her ear.

" I love you"

Sakura moved so she could look into his eye " I love you to"

End chapter 12- man this story gets harder and harder to write each time I have a really bad head ache. Well I shall update soon reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Kakashi picked Sakura up and layed her on the bed, next thing he was next to her. Their eyes connecting like the moments they had shared so many times before, but this time it was different they were together...This look that stare meant something more now.

Kakashi still hadn't put his mask back on and hadn't changed as he was still in his towel.

He looked down over himself for a moment. Then back up to sakura.

She gave him a small nod. Kakashi smiled as he got up and began to change into his clothes.

Once he had finished he was back on the bed emerald green eyes meeting dark onyx ones.

Kakashi moved his hand onto Sakura's face and moved a piece of hair that was over it behind her ear. She let a little smile curve onto her lips. " Kakashi...um"

He stared at her whilst she contemplated whether or not she would say what she was thinking

" Yes"

" Well that night I was crying and we were on the couch...And you said that you loved me and that you always have is that" Her words were muffled again by a soft kiss from Kakashi's unmasked lips which seemed to be becoming a habbit for him. He pulled away just so that their noses where touching " Ever since the first day of the bell exam where I caught you in a swirl of leaves, from the day that you blew up the ground trying to find me...For as long as I remember I have loved you..That laugh, those eyes, that smile, those lips...The hair" He chuckled slightly whilst caressing her face with his hand. " Forever Sakura...Forever"

Sakura looked deeply into his eyes where she saw pain, but then there was that sparkle every time he said her name.

She took his hand in hers " forever Kakashi"

They ended their last doubts with a kiss leaving behind all the sorrow.

The end tralalalala please tell me if you wish for me to re write the ending as soon as you can so this ending isn't out there for so long. And by the way if it makes you feel any better Sasuke is killed by Sakura with a little of Kakashi's help. :) Thanks for all the reviews if you didn't like the fact that I ended it there and if i never decide to re write it I will write another story that will be better! So be sure to check if I make any new Kakashi and Sakura stories :) Thanks for reading.

Tevote


End file.
